


Schlatt Regrets Many Things, Adoption is not One of Them

by RiverLightning



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Everyone Is Worried, Fluff, Found Family, Fundy is worried, Gen, Isolation, Little Brother!Tommy, Manipulative Relationship, No shipping, Older brother!Fundy, Older brother!Quackity, Older brother!Tubbo, Protective!Tubbo, Quakity is worried, Schlatt isn't the bad guy, Schlatt regrets many things, Starvation, Tommy and Tubbo fluff, Tommy is scared, Tubbo is worried, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, dad!schlatt, everythings platonic, hurt!tommy, this is not one of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLightning/pseuds/RiverLightning
Summary: Schlatt regrets banishing Tommy and sending him out with Wilbur, but he didn’t think Wilbur would end up this bad. Now, he has a traumatized and scared teenager, as well as three protective sons. Tommy suffered unfairly and Schlatt was going to do his best to help the young man. Besides, he’s grown quite attached to his boys. And an angry Schlatt is dangerous Schlatt.
Relationships: nope
Comments: 100
Kudos: 979





	1. Operation: Protect Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on here, so I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback!
> 
> Schlatt regrets sending Tommy away with Wilbur. But now he realizes how much of a bad idea that really was. 
> 
> Sorry if this is bad, I'm still learning :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

Tommy whimpered quietly as Wilbur glared at him. 

“What did I tell you? I said to keep mining until you get enough netherite and diamonds for backup armor. Why the **** did you come back with this?” 

A loud smack echoed through the ravine, reaching the ears of a hybrid. Said hybrid flinched slightly, but otherwise ignored the sound. 

“S-sorry Wil, I thought, I thought it was enough.” Another smack sounded, this time flinging Tommy’s head to the side hard enough to touch the wall behind him. 

“Ugh. Whatever. Just get out of here brat.” 

With tears in his eyes, Tommy rushed out of the room and out of Pogtopia. Whenever Wilbur got like this, it was a danger for Tommy to stay inside the ravine. As he rushed through the forest, he reached the edge of Manberg. The teen froze and watched as people walked around, laughing and being happy. A spike of hurt and anger flashed through him. How could these people be so happy when he was miserable. The anger was quick to fade into loneliness. As Tommy observed the area, he noticed four people by the White House, and his heart clenched. Schlatt stood there, arm around Tubbo and Fundy, laughing at something that one of them had said. It hurt to see Tubbo laughing with Schlatt. 

Tommy remembers when it used to be him that Tubbo laughed with, and soon more tears were running down his face. 

“TOMMY.” 

Schlatt and Tubbo looked up at the hill where the shout had come from to see Wilbur stalking out of the woods, looking enraged. 

After a moment, the two could see Tommy in front of him. 

It concerned Tubbo to see his best friend almost shaking as the elder walked towards him, but he couldn’t tell if the younger actually was from where he stood. A few words were exchanged between the two exiled men before they walked back into the forest, the blonde walking behind the brunette, hunched over. 

As the two disappeared, Tubbo looked up at Schlatt, who was still staring at the place Tommy and Wilbur had been. 

“Dad, did something seem off to you about Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Fundy, Quackity, and Schlatt all glanced at the youngest. 

“I think so. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m sure that Tommy is okay. He’s strong, right?” Schlatt assured. 

Tubbo nodded, smiling softly. 

“Yeah. He is.” 

“First lazy, now careless! What am I supposed to do with you Tommy?” 

Tommy was back in Pogtopia, trying to make himself as small as he could. 

“At first, it was just going to be a few more hours of work, but now…” Wilbur glared at his little brother with an insane grin. 

Tommy’s eyes widened. 

“Wilbur, please. Not the chamber, please!” 

Wilbur let out a dry chuckle and grabbed Tommy’s hand. 

“Sorry, Toms. It’s the only way I know that will get you to listen.” 

The two walked through Pogtopia, passing Techno on the way. 

“The chamber?” Techno asked, Wilbur nodding in response. 

Tommy whimpered again. Why wasn’t Techno helping him? Why did Wilbur become so mean, so cruel? Wilbur huffed as Tommy once again tried to escape. 

“Tommy, quit it, or else you’ll be in there for much longer.” 

The teen froze and started to walk quietly behind the older, making Wilbur smirk. 

“Good boy.” 

Finally, the two reached the end of the ravine, where a secluded, dark, and frigid room was located. 

“I’d say three days is a good amount of time. Wouldn’t you?” Wilbur asked, taking a look at his little brother. 

Tommy whimpered again, tears fighting to escape his eyes. He quietly nodded. 

“Good. Three days it is.” 

The door was opened, Tommy was thrown in, and the door was bolted shut. “I hope you’ll learn to actually be useful after this Tommy.” Wilbur announced as he started to walk away, ignoring the soft sobbing that came from the room.


	2. A Shell of What Once Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's been saved, but where's Wilbur and Techno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw for brief mention of needles. Also, short chapter today. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and the support! This really means a lot to me, I didn't think it would be liked this much!
> 
> For those of you who gave me advice, I tried to fix it a little in this chapter, I hope I did well
> 
> And with that, please enjoy your reading! <333

Tommy had lost count of how many hours he’d been in here. It was freezing in the chamber, and he hadn’t eaten at all. All he could do was sleep and contemplate where he had gone wrong.

Footsteps could be heard walking towards him, making Tommy perk up.

“What the heck is this?” Someone asked. Tommy couldn’t figure out who it was. Did Wilbur and Techno get a new member for Pogtopia?

“I don’t know. But be careful just in case, who knows what Wilbur has done with this place.” Tommy froze.

So they weren’t new recruits.

The poor teenager started to shake as the footsteps got closer. Tommy was breathing hard.

What was happening? What happened to his brothers? Are they okay?  
Tommy didn’t register the muffled voices outside the room. He didn’t register the bolt being forced open, nor did he register the gasps. He did, however, register the sudden light that streamed through the door.

“Tommy?”

Blue eyes met golden-brown and a horrified squeak emitted from the teen, who buried his head into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Get Tubbo away from here, he shouldn’t see this.” Schlatt ordered, nodding his head to the brown haired boy that he considered his son.

Quackity nodded and led Tubbo away, not looking that good himself. Fundy and Schlatt slowly entered the room where Tommy sat shaking.

“Hey, hey Tommy, can you look at me bud?” Fundy whispered, reaching out towards the child.

As the hand rested on Tommy’s arm, the boy jolted and scooched back as far into the corner as he could.

“No, please, I’m sorry, no.” Tommy repeated quietly.

Schlatt and Fundy shared looks.

This was not the loud mouth and energetic teenager they remember. This one was scared, a shell of what once was.

“Tommy, hey, we won’t hurt you.” Schlatt whispered.

“No, Wilbur will be angry, no!” Fundy grimaced as Tommy’s shaking got worse.

**/Trigger warning for brief usage of needles/**

“Dad, I think we have to sedate him.” The fox hybrid muttered.

Schlatt closed his eyes and nodded.

“Alright. Do you have an ender chest on you?” Fundy nodded and set the chest down, allowing the other to access it. Schlatt pulled out a syringe and flicked it a few times.

**/Trigger warning over/**

“Tommy, I’m so sorry.” Tommy’s scream of terror echoed through the caves, barely reaching the surface, where Quackity and Tubbo waited.

A few minutes later, Schlatt and Fundy appeared, a knocked out Tommy resting in Schlatt’s arms.

“We’ve gotta get him back to Manberg. Let’s go.” Schlatt annouced, leading the other three back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's with Schlatt, but where's Wilbur and Techno? All of that will be revealed next chapter!


	3. Local Confused Teenagers Cuddle as Older Brothers and Dad Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy's worried, Schlatt's worried, Quackity's worried, Tubbo is a good brother, and Tommy just wants comfort from people he knows he can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said you would figured out what happened to Techno and Wilbur in this chapter? Turns out I lied, sorry.
> 
> That's gonna be happening next chapter tho!
> 
> Btw, characters are pretty much gonna be occ for majority of the story, sorry not sorry :)

Tommy opened his eyes to see a white ceiling and immediately knew something was wrong. He sat up, ignoring the feeling of hunger in his stomach, and looked around, not recognizing anything. Biting his lip, Tommy tried to think of a way to escape wherever he was. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Fundy walked in. Once the fox looked up and saw Tommy, his face turned troubled. 

“Hey now, you aren’t supposed to be up yet.” With gentle hands, Fundy slowly urged Tommy to lay back down. 

Tommy complied in fear of what would happen if he didn’t. 

“Good to see you awake. How’re you feeling?” Fundy asked, grabbing a clipboard from the counter. 

Tommy, not trusting himself to speak, put a shaky thumbs up. Fundy asked a few more questions before leaving, telling Tommy that he would be back in a little bit. 

Tommy watched as the hybrid strolled out of the room before he started to hyperventilate. 

Thoughts flew through his head, keeping him from concentrating on just one thing. He ended up not hearing the door open, nor the rushed footsteps coming towards him. His nails gripped at his arms, almost causing blood if it weren’t for the hands pulling his own away, keeping him from harming himself further. 

~~~~~~~

Fundy was scared. His friend was sitting in front of him, having a panic attack, and the hybrid didn’t know what to do. 

“Dad!” 

Schlatt burst into the room and quickly studied the scene. “Go get Tubbo, quickly.” He   
commanded the fox before turning to the young boy, trying to comfort him. 

Fundy raced out of the infirmary and towards Tubbo’s room. “Schlatt needs help with Tommy and said to get you.” Fundy gasped out, panting softly out of breath.  
Tubbo nodded and headed back the way the hybrid came. 

Fundy decided to take a detour and went to go find his other brother. 

“Quackity.” The vice president looked up. 

“Is Tommy alright?” Quackity’s eyes narrowed as he saw his brother panting.

Fundy adorned a pained look on his face. 

“No. I think he might be worse. Dad and I tried to get potions into him in the past twenty-four hours, but his body kept rejecting them. I don’t know what to do. Buy now, he hasn’t had anything for a whole week and a day.” 

Quackity nodded in understanding. “I get it. We just got to hope that Tubbo can snap Toms out of whatever is going on.” 

Fundy wished that was easier than it sounded.

~~~~~~~

Tubbo approached the infirmary and took a deep breath. He didn’t get to see what Tommy was like when the group found him in the room, and he thinks it was for the better, but he wasn’t sure. 

As he entered the room, he saw Schlatt biting his lip as he tried to calm Tommy down, who was breathing heavily. 

“Schlatt?” Tubbo called, approaching the two. 

Immediately, Tommy’s eyes, while still glazed over, widened. 

“Tubbo…?” Tommy whispered softly, reaching out as if to grab something. 

“I’m right here Tommy. I’m right here.” Tubbo whispered back, gently taking his friend’s hand and moving closer. 

“Tubbo, please, I’m scared.” Schlatt’s heart broke as he watched the two interact. 

He regretted sending Tommy with Wilbur, but he didn’t understand how it got to be this bad. 

“Shhhh, shhhh. It’s okay, Big T is here, shhhh.” Tubbo swiftly climbed onto the bed and lied down under the covers, pulling Tommy towards him and wrapping his arms around the younger protectively. “Hey, hey, shhhh. I’m here now, you’re gonna be okay.” 

Schlatt stood up. “I’ll leave you two to it. Text me once he falls asleep, will ya?” 

Tubbo nodded and continued to whisper comforting words to Tommy, rubbing circles into his back and hugging him close. 

Schlatt smiled. He regretted a lot of things in his life. Getting attached to these two was not one of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Tubbo! Yay!
> 
> My update schedual isn't going to be consistant, just whenever I feel like it and have a chapter finished, as my school is opening up full time again on Monday. 
> 
> Anyways, you guys are amazing! 274 Kudos? WHAT????
> 
> Thank you all so much!


	4. Can You Really Blame Him if He Never Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno reflects on the recent events and makes a schocking observation. Schlatt vents to the culprit and his fellow hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... hello!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, school has taken up a lot of my time recently....
> 
> And I'm afraid the next chapter might take even longer, but I'll do my best!
> 
> Techno learns about what his brother's have been up to, and let's just say he isn't very happy.
> 
> Also, this chapter might not make that much sense. Techno is arguing with himself, then has a conversation with Schlatt. He learns that some things aren't as he thought it was and that he's been lied to this whole time. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3
> 
> PS: 397 kudos what!? Thank you guys so freaking much! You guys are amazing! <33333333

Techno watched silently as Wilbur paced, muttering to himself constantly. 

The pig himself wasn’t sure what went wrong with everything. The only reason he had joined was to protect his brothers and to cause chaos. 

Well, you caused chaos alright. 

Techno shushed the voice in his head mentally. The two brothers were trapped in L’manberg’s (Wilbur refuses to call it Manberg, and has forbidden Techno to call it that name) dungeons. They had attempted to run in and capture at least one member, but were caught quickly. How they were seen, Techno didn’t know. He could’ve sworn they were hidden. Wilbur is dead set on the idea that someone betrayed them. Again. 

But who would betray them? The pig couldn’t think of anyone. 

What about Tommy? Ah yes, Tommy. His loud, smart, and lovable little brother. The one who was now stuck in “the chamber” (stupid name if you ask Techno) without anyone to bring him food or water. 

You abandoned him. What kind of an older brother are you? 

He has not abandoned Tommy, thank you. And he was a great brother! He was protecting Wilbur! 

And yet Wilbur has been captured, along with you, and Tommy is alone. Tsk, tsk. You’re losing your touch, Techno. 

Curse his consonance, who sounds an awful lot like Phil, for the admittedly good points. 

Before the pig’s internal war could go any further, footsteps were heard from outside the hall. The two brothers perked up as the president appeared. 

“Man, do I have a bone to pick with the two of you.” Schlatt grumbled, leaning against the wall. 

“A bone? Oh no, I’m terrified.” Techno replied, voice monotone as ever. 

Ignoring the comment, Schlatt glared at the two. 

“Guess who I found sitting cold, alone, and afraid in that dump of a base of yours, shaking like a leaf?” 

Wilbur’s eyes widened and he all but slammed himself into the bars separating them from the other hybrid.

“What did you do to Tommy?” the brunette growled.

“I did nothing except get him out of—What did you call it? Pogtopia?—out of Pogtopia and to the infirmary of Manberg, where he is now. However, he was so scared that we had to sedate him. He kept trying to escape us, muttering something about Wilbur being upset? Tell me, William, what did you do to Tommy?” Schlatt, by this point, had gotten into Wilbur’s face, glaring hard. 

“What do you mean? All I did was ensure his loyalty to me!” the ex-president replied heatedly. 

Techno frowned, confused. 

“Loyalty? Wilbur, he’s our brother, why would you need to ensure it?” 

Wilbur chuckled darkly. 

“Oh Techno. Think about it. Everyone I’ve ever loved has betrayed me! Niki, Tubbo, Eret, even my own son! I had to be sure that Toms wasn’t even thinking about betraying us.” 

“What did this, ensurance, of yours entail?” Schlatt demanded. 

“All I did was reiterate the fact that he needs to depend on us, on me, to survive. I mean, without us, he’s a goner.” Wilbur shrugged, as if it was no big deal. 

“So you starved him? Dragged him around so that he has bruises everywhere? Wilbur, not only did you nearly kill him, you’ve traumatised him! He’s sitting in our infirmary, scared out of his mind because he’s convinced you’re going to hurt him. He’s sixteen Wil.” Schlatt hissed. 

Techno’s head whipped over to his brother’s, eyes narrowed. 

“You did what?” He asked in a dangerous tone. 

Wilbur shook his head, eyes filled with annoyance. 

“Nothing. Schlatt’s just lying. As usual.” 

Techno observed his brother, silently berating himself for not seeing the insanity earlier. 

“Schlatt, what condition is my baby brother in?” Techno turned his attention to the president, who’s eyes shined with exhaustion and worry. 

“He’ll be alright physically, but mentally, well. That’s a whole ‘nother level.” 

Techno’s face fell. “May I see him?” 

Schlatt frowned for a moment, debating the question before sighing. 

“You? Yes. Wilbur? No way. However, I will have to ask you to wait a few days more. Tommy isn’t okay.” 

Techno nodded sadly. He understood Schlatt’s concern. 

The man wasn’t as heartless as people first believe. Sure, there were times where his humor could be a little twisted and his overall stature could be absolutely terrifying if he wanted it to be. But deep down, Schlatt had a heart. Ask anyone who’s spent more than an hour at a time with him. Techno could vouch for it, the Lunch Club could vouch for it, even Wilbur could vouch for it, once upon a time. Knowing that there was someone out there, caring for his little brother when Techno couldn’t, helped calm his nerves. 

“Of course, Schlatt. Thank you, really.” The two hybrids nodded to each other. 

As Schlatt took his cue to leave, Techno turned to face Wilbur. 

“You have some explaining to do, Soot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Do you like it?
> 
> Again, the next chapter may take even longer than this one, and for that I apologise. School is difficult, ngl.


	5. Things Will Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt's tired, Tubbo's a good brother, and Fundy gives a report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! 
> 
> Iz been a while...
> 
> There's not alot to say about this chapter, so happy reading!

Schlatt walked away from the brothers, tired and a little confused. He could’ve sworn Techno was in on the tourture, but the fact that the potato-loving king was as angry as he was came as a surprise. 

The president made his way up from Manberg’s dungeons and headed towards the infirmary where Tommy and Tubbo were. Walking in, Tubbo could be seen worriedly holding Tommy’s hands. 

Tommy’s eyes were still glazed over, unseeing, as they had been for days now. 

“Tubby, come on. Tommy needs to get a small check up, and the doctors need some room, but then you can come back in. Okay?” 

The brunette nodded and slowly stood, carefully untangling his fingers from Tommy’s. 

Both father and son watch carefully for the other teen’s reaction. 

Tommy’s eyes narrowed for a brief moment before they snapped shut. He started to hyperventilate, choked sobs filling the room. 

“Shhhh, Tommy it’s all right. I’ll be back soon. Shh.” Tubbo whispered, leaving the room soon after to allow the doctors to enter. 

“I talked to Wil and Techno.” Schlatt murmured as the two waited. 

“Techno didn’t know anything about the torture. He was fuming at Wilbur when I left.” 

Tubbo hummed, staring down at his lap. 

“Do you think Tommy’s gonna be alright?” 

“I-I don’t know, Tubs. He will most definitely be alright physically, but emotionally is a wild card. What Wilbur did to him was awful.” 

Fundy walked into the room, holding a small clipboard. 

“The kid isn’t saying anything. Not a single word. I think Wil did more harm than we originally thought.” The fox reported. 

Schlatt nodded silently. 

“Tubbo, why don’t you go take care of your bees and update Niki? I’m sure she would want to know what’s happening.” 

Tubbo stood, no reply on his lips, and left, leaving the older men to talk. 

“It looks like there were a few stitches not done correctly as well as some poorly wrapped bones that were broken a while ago. According to the x-ray we were able to take, his vocal cords are a little messed up. If he talks before eight weeks, then it's fine, and if not, then we’re gonna have a small problem.” 

Schlatt pulled the fox hybrid into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Fundy. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t here.” 

Fundy nuzzled his dad quickly, before pulling away. 

“Without me, who knows what you guys would get into.” he joked, smiling. 

Schlatt looked surprised and burst into laughter, Fundy joining in. 

“I should probably go. I’ll see you later, Schlatt.” 

The two hybrids waved to each other as Fundy took his leave. 

Turning back to the blonde in the bed, Schlatt sighed. 

“I’m sorry kid. I shouldn’t have sent you with him.” Schlatt grabbed the teenager’s hand, squeezing it a little. 

He was surprised when the hand in his squeezed back. 

The president smiled. Things were looking up. Slowly but surely, Tommy would recover and his family would be safe. 

He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? Any feedback is extremly welcomed!
> 
> Ps: please check my bio for things I will and will not do, plus some other very important notes. 
> 
> Anyways, thnkz for reading! 
> 
> :]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story development, new characters, the twin's argument, and Tommy's hearing voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um.... hello!
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long, life is currently keeping me on my toes.
> 
> To compensate, here! Have some plot twists and lore or whatever you wanna call it. 
> 
> There will be some things you need to know before the chapter starts. At the very end, Tommy is speaking with two other people. 
> 
> Bold Italics is Tommy  
> Underlined Itaclics is Crimson  
> Regular Underlined is Warped. 
> 
> I don't think there's any other needed information, so please enjoy!

In the darkness of an unknown place, a flame it lit. For a brief moment, the flame is blue, then green, then red, then yellow. The light this candle provides is little, but it works for its purpose. Azule eyes read a book resting on the desk intently. The book itself doesn’t seem to have any writing, but the flame reveals letters and old runes.

“So you finally awoke. Took long enough.” a husky voice grumbled. The hands of which the voice belongs to closed the book, sighing as the pages glowed before dimming.

Footsteps hurried towards the figure, a young voice breathing hard. “Sir, Subject Crimson has been spotted. It has already started it’s control. What should we do?”

The cavern, as that what this unknown location was, was filled with silence.

“What of Subject Warped?”

“Currently unavailable.”

“For what reason?”

“The Crimson’s chosen is with the Warped’s chosen. They’re currently contained. From our informatives, they’re stuck in a cell bickering about Dr. Za’s third child. Both Subject Warped and Subject Crimson want the child on their side.”

“And said child?”

“Healing. Crimson’s chosen has become psychotic. The poor child was left in a box for a week at least.”

The figure sighed, then turned to face the messenger. “Send word to Dr. Za, Subject Halfling, and Dr. Krist. They need to get their children in order.”

The messenger saluted, gave a ‘yes sir’, and left quickly.

The figure sighed. This is why they needed better security.

* * *

Techno and Wilbur stared at each other, one boiling in anger and the other smiling like nothing was wrong.

“So you’re telling me that our baby brother, the one both of us swore to Phil that we would protect, is now traumatized to an unknown extent by your hand.” Techno asked darkly.

“Techno, he needed to be taught a lesson! I needed him to be loyal! And it worked, so I don’t see what your problem is.” Wilbur responded.

_Wilbur dense_   
_Kill him. KILL HIM!_   
_He hurt Tommy_   
_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_   
_That can’t actually be Wilbur, can it?_

Gosh, the voices were annoying.

Techno grabbed Wilbur’s collar and pulled the twin up in front of him. “Wilbur. I’ve said this a million times now. Tommy is our brother, he doesn’t need to prove his loyalty. That, and abuse isn’t going to make him loyal, it’s going to make him fear you. He’ll never love you again.”

Wilbur only shrugged.

_Again, this can’t be Wilbur._   
_What do you mean, idot?_   
_Wait no they have a point._   
_The eyes, the eyes!_   
_Techno, look his eyes!_

Looking at his twin’s eyes, Techno realised what the voices were yammering about. Instead of the welcoming brown, they held a frightening red that almost rivaled his own. Dropping the man, Techno stepped away.

“Who are you and what did you do to my brother?”

* * *

Tommy wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Schlatt came in every day, checking on him and talking with him. Tubbo was also in a lot, playing games, playing music, or just straight up cuddling.

~~Not that Tommy exactly minded the close contact.~~

The thing was, Tommy couldn't respond. So no matter what, he was as quiet as midnight, his words lost to screams and swords. 

Now, that wouldn't be a problem, exept without his voice and natural loudness, _the arguing started again._

Voices in his mind kept going back and forth, never giving him a break. 

_ Tommy is chaotic, like me. He'll be my chosen. MINE! _

No, Tommy doesn't need more chaos in his life! He's a warrior, he'll be my chosen!

Over and over the two voices bickered. It was getting annoying. 

_You already have his brother. Isn't the hybrid enough?_

You literally have his other brother. We're in the same spot, idiot.

_I- you- ugh, I want him though!_

Yeah, well so do I!

Tommy growled as the fighting continued. He didn't know who they were, what they wanted, or what his brother's had to do with it, but whatever it was, it needed to stop.

**_Can you two please just shut up?_ **

Tommy felt the voices in his head go silent and he sighed in relief.

**_You two fight too much. Either be helpful or leave me alone for pixel's sake._ **

_ Oops. _

Sorry Tommy _..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja like it?
> 
> Can you guys figure out who Dr.Za, Subject Halfling, and Dr. Krist are?
> 
> Free hugs and platonic love for everyone who can figure them out!  
> (They're pretty easy to guess ngl)
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for reading, and I'm sorry that this took so long to update. 
> 
> I hope you're having a good day/night!  
> ~River <33333333

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Did you like it?
> 
> The idea for the chamber and the isolation came from a different story, but I can't remember the name of it. 
> 
> A new update should come out in a few days. I have it written, so it won't take too long. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading my story!
> 
> ~River


End file.
